Drac's Birthday on Saboaody
by rsanders22
Summary: This is just a fun little short story about what Drac and Arlong were doing during chapters fourteen and fifteen of my main story of The Lone Fish-Man of the Green Isle. I hope y'all enjoy it.


AN: Hi folks Sanders here! This is just a fun little short story that is happening during the time of my main story, "The Lone Fish-Man of the Green Isle." The time of this story is between chapter fourteen and fifteen. So if you like this story, check out my main one. See you around, Sanders

Xxxx

The crickets chirped as the EWS looked up at the stars. It was a warm spring evening they had almost fallen asleep. All in all it was peaceful moment. Drac took a deep and said something that had been on his mind for a while, "I'm thinking about going out sea," he said. He flinched to hear their responses.

Timbo mumbled and shifted in the grass, "Mmmh , great where are we going?"

"Shaha! Yeah, Drac, just tell us and we'll be ready in a week," laughed Arlo.

"No, I'm thinking about going alone," he answered. Again he flinched.

Arlo got into a better position to look at his brother, "Wh-what do you mean?" he asked a little concerned. Timbo was now looking at him too just as confused.

"I'm thinking of challenging the great swordsmen of the world."

"Why?" they both asked. Before Drac could answer a bubble popped.

Drac was startled awake. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and let out a yawn. He got out of bed, stretched, and walked to his closet. After getting dressed he grabbed his crucifix. He could almost hear Arlo laughing as he put it on. He came out of his cabin and was greeted by a news-coo. He paid for his paper. He sighed after reading the date on the paper.

Today was his twentieth birthday. "Well this is going to be a fun day," he thought. He looked down longingly at the crucifix in his hand. "I wonder how you are doing today, my friends?" He finished reading the paper and left his ship.

"I need to find a coating mechanic," he said out loud. The archipelago was very loud and lively.

He heard Mother's words in his head as he saw a pirate and a slaver get into a fight, "Remember, Dracule when on Sabaody keep your head down. Only fight if you have to."

"Yes, mother," he laughed in the present under his breath. He had heard that a good mechanic lived in a bar on Grove 13. He took out a map. Drac had docked at Grove 41. It was going to be a long walk. He could hear the vendors yelling about their daily deals as he walked forward.

"Arlo and Timbo would love some of these shops," he thought. Again his mind drifted to happier times. He could probably write them tell them about his year on sea. However a cause of concern struck him. "Would their letters reach me?" The sound of yelling drew him away from his thoughts. He walked towards it.

He was taken aback when he saw a familiar face. "Did he follow me here?" he wondered. Arlo seemed to be surrounded by a group of pirates. Fortunately he seemed like he was hold his own. However he didn't have a weapon. "I know he's strong, but I thought he would at least have his staff or a water skin on him." Suddenly a pirate had tripped Arlo. That had done it. Drac unsheathed his sword and jumped into the fray.

Surprisingly the pirates went down in a single blow and also there was fear in their eyes. "It's Hawkeye!" one of them yelled. Apparently his reputation had surpassed him. The group didn't even fight they just got up and ran away.

Drac let out a sigh as he put his sword away. Paradise had definitely lost its luster. He then turned to his brother and gave a rare smile. "I thought you were a better fighter than that, brother," he laughed as he offered a helpful hand.

He was thoroughly surprised when Arlo swatted his hand away. "I ain't your brother," he said as he got up. Drac also noticed that there was a bit of fear in his eyes. "I could have handled them myself, but thanks for your help," said the Arlo like fish-man.

Drac got a better look at him. He was definitely Arlo's height and subspecies. However unlike his brother this man seemed to have a chip on his shoulder and maybe a similar feeling he himself was having. He let out a chuckle, "You're right you're not him, but it's been a while since I've seen a friendly face."

Arlong raised eyebrow. "This human is crazy," he thought. Friendly was the last thing most people would call him. Strangely enough he liked the compliment.

He was about walk away when the human blurted out, "Do you want to get a drink? I heard that there was a great bar at Grove 13. However I don't know my way around here." Drac was surprised at how friendly he sounded. Normally he would have been really guarded with a stranger, but this man really looked like his brother, Arlo.

Arlong hesitated, but he felt a strange kinship with this human. "Sure, human, I could use a drink," he answered eyeing the sword on his back. They started to walk.

"My name is Draclue Mihawk by the way, not human, but could you call me Drac?"

Arlong looked down at him confused, "Why?"

"Because you look like my brother. I know you're not him but the resemblance is kind of uncanny."

This brother of his must be one ugly human thought Arlong. "Alright Hu-Drac, my name is Arlong," he answered out loud. Drac raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "So why are you on Sabaody?"

"Well it's a long story," answered Drac.

"We have a long walk, so tell me." Normally he could've cared less about what a human said to him, but he really wanted to know this human's story. He looked like an interesting man.

Drac was actually happy to tell of his journey. He knew that Arlong wasn't Arlo but in a strange way it felt like he was talking to his brother again. Maybe his birthday wouldn't be so lonely after all. "Well about a year ago, I decided to challenge the great swordsmen of the world. As the challenge went on I realized that it would take more than a single blow to bring them down." He continued as the two of them walked to the bar.

Arlong was captivated by his story. If he were a touch braver he would definitely try his hand at this challenge. However this challenge seemed incredibly lonely and lastly he couldn't leave Sharly behind like that. Also this made his reason for being here incredibly childish. "Sorry, I'm kind of carrying this conversation. So why are you here, Arlong?" That name felt strange for him to say. "Also why don't you have a weapon? I know that fish-men are ten times stronger than humans, but it doesn't hurt to have an extra means of defense."

He kind of wanted to lie to this human and make up a really cool reason for being there today, but the human's eyes stopped him from doing so. "I uh just wanted to go to the theme park. As for a weapon, I don't really need one," he said with an overly confident grin.

Drac just laughed, "I don't think your nose and teeth count. Those are more of close range weapons." Arlong glared at him. The true reason he didn't bring his sword was because he didn't think that he would be in a fight today. "Well that sounds like a fun reason to be here. I didn't know there was a theme park here." As they were walking Drac noticed a flyer advertising a Gecko game at eight that night. "This would a great story to tell Arlo and Timbo," thought Drac.

"Hey Drac, did you get lost? Come on the bar is on the next grove," said Arlong.

"Sorry! I was looking at this flyer advertising a Gecko game."

"Who?"

"They're a soccer team that I like to follow." He ran to catch up with the fish-man.

"Oh, I find soccer incredibly boring," he confessed as they continued to walk to the bar.

Yeah you're not Arlo," thought Drac. "Then you've never experienced a stadium game," he laughed out loud.

"Like I would be allowed in the stadium here," Arlong laughed back.

"Why not?" The moment that left his mouth he knew the answer. "Never mind," he quickly responded, "I guess what they say about this place is true."

"Yeah," replied Arlong, "So where did you start your journey from?"

"Green Isle, that's why I want to go to the game tonight it'll give me a taste of home," Drac answered looking down at his crucifix.

Arlong noticed the necklace around his companion's neck. He had started to become more relaxed with this human. "That's an interesting necklace," he commented.

"Yeah," answered Drac as he looked up at Arlong, "My brother gave it to me last year as a birthday present. The cool thing about it is that it's actually a knife also."

"This brother of yours must be something, shahaha!"

Mihawk stopped for a second after hearing him laugh. It felt like an emotional dagger hit his heart in a good way. He had certainly found the right person to ask for help. "Wahaha! He certainly is. Suddenly a building came into focus, "Is that the bar?" he asked.

"Yep, but remember you owe me a drink," said Arlong.

"You're right." Before they entered a man came flying out of the bar and landed in front like a human javelin. Both of them started laughing again as they came up the stairs. Once they got to the stairs a woman greeted them at the door. She was smoking a cigarette. She grinned as she saw them coming up the stairs.

"Well well, I didn't know I would meet two of Swete Cat's kits," she laughed. Arlong looked confused when she said that. "I guess I'm only half right," she laughed again.

"You were expecting me? Mother didn't mention that she had a friend on Sabaody," answered Drac.

"You don't know that much about her do you?" she said as she took an inhale of her cigarette. She exhaled, "I assume you're looking for Ray?"

Arlong let out a cough as the smoke hit his nose. "Is he a coating mechanic?" asked Drac.

"Yes he is. However he won't be back until tomorrow," she answered. She noticed the boy's disappointment. However the shark boy looked a little happy. "Why don't you two come in for a drink?"

"Sure," they both said as they came in. They noticed that there was no one else in the bar.

"So how do you know my mother and why do you call her "Swete Cat?" Drac asked as he sat down at the bar. Arlong followed suit.

The woman took another exhale, "Let's exchange names first, though if my sources are correct you're the rookie, "Hawkeye" Mihawk. And you must be Arlong; Hatchan has told me a few stories about you."

"You know Hachi?" asked Arlong.

"Yes, for quite a while now," she answered. "My name is Shakky and as for your question, she and I used to be pirates at the same time. We had a few fights during that time. Unfortunately we could never figure out who was the best," she laughed, "Anytime she comes here we resume our duel. I think I won the last time she was here a couple months ago. As for the "Swete Cat" part it's because she's a quarter mink."

Drac blushed a little at hearing the last part of the answer, "Oh yeah," he said. He sometimes forgot that Mother and Papa were part mink.

Arlong perked up at the mention of the word "mink". "Mama mink?" he thought to himself. "What type of mink is she?" he asked out loud.

Drac was surprised at this question, "You know what minks are?"

"A little," Arlong confessed, "Aren't they like fish-men, but instead of fish they're land animals?"

"Basically," replied Shakky, "I think she's a lynx."

Both of them answered at the same time, "Bobcat." Drac was surprised Arlong got the answer right. Arlong blushed he didn't mean to say anything it just slipped out.

"That's right I always forget, they just look so similar," laughed Shakky.

"There are subtle differences," replied Drac.

Shakky shrugged it off and poured them drinks. "Like I said Ray will be back tomorrow, so I suggest you stay here for a little while and talk. Then I suggest you check out the soccer game, the Sea Slugs are playing the Geckos tonight. Should be an interesting game and if I know Ray he'll be sure to make a bet on it. Also the way you were laughing earlier it sounds like the start of the beautiful friendship. Personally I would like to hear of Hawk's journey." Arlong nodded in agreement he wanted to hear the rest of Drac's story, even if he had to hear the beginning again.

Drac took a swig of beer, "Well it all started a year ago after the execution of Gold Roger."

"Oh?" said Shakky, "What a lucky thing to see."

"Yeah I went with my brother and a dear friend of ours," answered Drac. He continued his story.

Xxxx

Drac was surprised to have such a captive audience for his story. They asked questions at the right time, laughed at the right moments, and their eyes widen at the climax of his fights. Shakky then turned and looked at the clock, "Oh it's five o'clock you two better head for the stadium, it tends up to fill up quickly when the Sea Slugs play."

"Which grove is it?" asked Drac.

"Forty eight," answered Shakky, "I'm sure shark boy knows the way."

Arlong blinked back into reality, "Yes, I do. Come on Drac."

"Do I owe you anything?" Drac asked before leaving.

"No no, you're story was plenty of a payment," she laughed.

Arlong didn't want to feel out done asked, "Do I owe you anything also?"

"I don't charge friends of Hatchan."

"Thank you, Shakky," they said as they left.

"Be sure to stop by tomorrow and happy birthday, Hawk boy!" she yelled.

Drac blushed, "How did she know it was my birthday?" he asked.

"Oh it's your birthday? Happy birthday, Drac."

"Thanks it's actually my twentieth birthday and my first one from home."

"Huh so you're away from your awesome brother and friend of yours?"

Drac laughed, "Wahahaha! Yeah, I thought I would be incredibly lonely today, but it's been a really great day."

"Shahaha! Thanks Drac, I was actually feeling the same way. I think this game might be fun if we can get in."

"Yeah," said Drac, "Don't worry we'll get in they can't just bar you for being a fish-man."

"I'm actually surprised you're not afraid by the fact that I am a fish-man."

"That's a silly reason to be afraid of someone. It's like I said earlier you remind me of my brother."

"That guy must be one ugly human," Arlong finally said out loud.

At this statement Drac laughed, "No no he's actually a fish-man. If you mistook him for a human he would just laugh at you. He's very proud about being a fish-man."

Arlong stopped for a second in disbelief, "There's no way that a fish-man could have grown up that far from Fish-Man Island. That's impossible."

"Is it? Don't people leave the island? Who's to say that his birth parents didn't leave before he was born or right after?" asked Drac his eyes turned harsh.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He then changed the subject as the stadium came into view, "So this fish-man brother of yours, what's he like?" He generally wanted to know because the idea of a foreign raised fish-man interested him a bit.

Drac took a deep breath, "The first word I would use to describe him is friendly. He's always there with a laugh and drink. He's definitely made my life exciting at home. He kind of gave me a second family besides my Uncle Radu. In fact the whole family just took me in." Then he laughed, "He was actually the first one of us to actually call us brothers, "He just said to mother, "This is my brother Dracule Mihawk, can he stay with us?"

They moved up in the line. "How old were you when you met?" asked Arlong.

"I was seven and he was five. I had actually ran away from my uncle's because I didn't want to be a swordsman, instead I wanted to be a hunter. I didn't really make it that far when I got distracted by these strange foot prints. I decided to follow them however I got stump by a log."

"Let me guess he was on the log?" laughed Arlong.

"Yeah he was. He asked me what I was doing. I told him I was following a strange set footprints. Then he asked if he could follow me because he wanted to see a monster. We decided that it was a dragon."

Arlong laughed, "How long did it take you two before you realized it was your brother's footprints?"

Drac chuckled, "Two hours." They made to the ticket office. "Hi, we would like two seats for the game," said Drac.

"Sorry we're sold out," said the ticket master.

"The hell you are," growled Arlong under his breath.

"Could you check?" Drac knew that this woman was lying, but he asked just to be polite.

The ticket master didn't even break eye contact, "Yep we are."

Drac could somewhat sense Arlong's anger so he tried to defuse the situation before he exploded. "Thank you for your time," he said as he left.

Arlong turned and said, "I won't forget this human." Then he turned to leave. "I know this how Saboaody works, but still it was a damned seat," he said as he caught up with Drac.

"I know this place is quite backwards," replied Drac in agreement. He noticed a hill were some pirates sitting. "Why don't we sit here and listen to the game? I know it's not the stadium, but it'll still be fun."

Arlong smiled, "Okay, also could you tell me more about your journey and your friends?"

"Sure," laughed Drac. They climbed up the hill and sat down.

"So what do you want hear first?" asked Drac.


End file.
